Will You Remember Me?
by Aqua Illusion
Summary: WARNING: Possible tearjerker for some. Amyway, takes place 100 years after HM, in which Maza has died, and Goliath finds a letter containing her true last thoughts and words. Please read and review, thanks!


****

Will You Miss Me

A/N: This short story takes place roughly a hundred years after Hunter's Moon. Elisa and Goliath have already married, and had several children. Elisa was stricken ill and died. Basically, this is when Goliath finds a letter while searching through their old chambers. Contains flashback and sadness. Please review.

Goliath watched the box intently. It was collecting dust, actually it had been collecting dust for over twenty years now. Ever since that day…

He gathered the courage that was needed to move on. It had been a rough time. Watching his human friends fade around him. But none of their deaths affected him the way hers had. Goliath shrugged it off. It was his duty.

With a heavy heart he turned his back away from the box and looked back to the door. He remembered carrying her through that portal. She was smiling, her white teeth flashing, her skin so smooth. Goliath was laughing then. They both were. That night had been one of his bests. They made love, then when the sun was about to rise, and send the sky into a blur of purple, yellow and orange, they kissed. There was something about that kiss that still made him weep. It was as if she was saying goodbye, but that wouldn't be until fifteen years later.

That door had serviced as a refuge for her in times of trouble. She would weep on his shoulder. Goliath would embrace her, comfort and console his love.

"My Elisa," he whispered. 

Their little half-breed children, when they were young, would waltz through the door with grins on their faces, wanting to tell their beloved parents a new joke, or story. How he missed those days. This room was full of memories. Some were fond, others were less fond, but each special moment of their very existence was etched forever within these stone walls.

Goliath couldn't leave. The power was too strong for him to bear. With a sigh he surrendered and sat upon the large bed they had shared for so long. He lay back, sniffing harshly. He swore he could still smell her. The way her hair smelt when it was wet, just after it was finished being washed. The way she smelt after cooking or after love. Goliath exhaled heavily. Her aroma was enchanting. Goliath felt his eyes water.

He couldn't take it. He leapt from the bed, nearly falling over in his older age. He was weak with exhaustion. He cast his gaze once more to the box that lie in the center of the room. It was so tempting, yet so…haunting.

Slowly Goliath moved to the box.

"Hey Goliath, pass me that notepad would you?" Elisa asked.

Goliath looked stunned. But he saw himself say: "Anything my love. Please, do not strain yourself."

Goliath looked upon the bed to see a gray haired Maza lying down, head rested upon pillow after pillow. Purple scarves surrounded her, and a younger Goliath rested easily next to her, his hands resting atop hers.

He blinked and the moment was lost. _Nothing more than a memory_, he thought, looking once more at the box.

He took another step. Another step towards his past; their past. 

"Hey dad, can Fayte and me go and catch a movie with Broadway and Lexington," asked his oldest son Damien.

"I don't know, the city can be dangerous for a young gargoyle," he saw his younger version reply.

"Oh, come on Dad, I have two big gargoyles protecting us," he retorted.

Elisa came up from behind and placed a gentle hand on his broad shoulder. "Let him go Big Guy, he deserves it,' she said softly.

"Very well," he said flatly. His smiled at his son. "You may go. You and your sister better have a good time," he said.

"Yay! Thanks Dad, you're the greatest!"

Goliath shuddered. The three figures faded away. It had been another memory. Goliath grabbed his head with both hands. _Please…. No more_, he said to himself.

He inhaled and blinked. He gathered himself and continued. _I must go on._ He was almost to the box when he heard:

"Goliath, there is something I need to tell you," Elisa said.

The young Goliath looked at his wife affectionately, like he had looked at no other on his time. He would do anything for her, and she knew that. "What is it my love?" he asked, wrapping her in his arms.

"I don't know how to say this but…"

"No!" Goliath suddenly said aloud. "No Elisa, please don't tell him, please let it not be true!"

But she did, just as he feared. Somewhere down in his soul, though, he felt that she would tell him she was okay and that she wasn't going to die. 

"…I went to the doctor today."

Goliath smiled. "Another child?" he asked. He didn't catch the look of dismay, but merely rambled on.

"No, please stop and pay attention to her! See her sorrow!" Goliath said to his memory.

"I am pleased Elisa! Another hatchling to add to our family. I cannot wait…" he trailed off, finally realizing she wasn't smiling. "It's not a child…is it?" he asked, fearing the worst.

Goliath held his breath, watching the most horrid scene he had ever seen in his life take fold for the second time. 

"No Goliath,' said Elisa softly. "I…I…" her voice grew shaky. "I'm dying Goliath," she finally sputtered before tears fell down her face. "I have an inoperable tumor in my uterus. It will keep expanding…until…" She threw her head onto his chest, sending her tears down his body.

Goliath heaved and fell down onto the ground as the vision dissipated. He lie there for minutes, gathering his mind, his shattered heart, and his breath. _Elisa…it was my fault it happened. I should have realized a human couldn't bare so many gargoyle children…_ A tear fell onto the wooden floor.

Goliath found the strength within him to continue. He had to open the box. After standing, he took the last few steps to the box and gripped the sides. He was finally there, holding his love's last possessions. Carefully he lifted the folds and placed the box gently onto the floor.

"Elisa, please, let me help you," he heard his former self say to his wife.

Elisa was hobbling towards the bed, a defiant expression plastered on her face. She was defiant up until the end.

"No Goliath, I won't let this tumor cost me my freedom. Please understand I have to fight for myself Big Guy." She paused to look at him. Tears slid down her face. "Goliath…"

Goliath shook his head and finished opening the box. Inside were a pair of her clothes, the ones she was wearing when she first met him. He pulled them out, sniffing each one slowly, savoring her sweet scent. Various pictures were contained within, most of them family pictures of him, her, and their five children. They had been so happy.

He sifted through until he came to a piece of white paper. Looking closely he found it was an envelope. _Funny, I didn't think there was a letter in here_. He pulled it out of the box.

On the front, written in an elegant style, Elisa's best handwriting was the name Goliath. He held his breath. He didn't know what to do. This would be Elisa's last message to him. Her last words, other than the ones that were spoken before her death.

"Goliath," Elisa said. "I love you."

Goliath, the great warrior, the awesome father, clan leader, father of five blessed children, caring and loving husband, was crying. "I…I love you as well my Evening Star." He gripped her hand. It was sweaty.

"Goliath, please…look after the children. Let them grow old, watch them love and care for life. Be with them through their hardships. Goliath…"

"Elisa, please, do not go. I love you Elisa-mine. More than life itself. Know this and this alone: The God in Heaven and the Devil in Hell could never keep us apart. Know that our love has broken the thresholds of live itself and transgressed new meaning. Oh Elisa!" He kissed her cheek.

"Big Guy…I'm sorry…"

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. It was…"

"Goliath…I love…you." Her eyes closed. Her chest rose and fell. Her heart beat again. Then she was still.

"Elisa?" Goliath put his forehead to hers and cried. His tears fell on her face, fell into her inner most body and soul. "Elisa…it was my fault." Then Goliath howled into the night, arms upraised, wings unfurled and eyes closed. His heart was gone.

Goliath tore open the letter. He unfolded the piece of paper and began reading with slightly watery eyes.

_Dearest Goliath,_

If you are now reading this, I am gone. I'm sure you know that I love you, and I love all the things we have done, and hope you will cherish them always. I know I will.

Goliath, I don't blame you.

Goliath looked stunned. _It was as if she knew…_ He read on still.

_I never regret bringing such joys into the world. Each of our children I pray will grow strong and happy. I hope with all my heart that humanity will accept them, and that they'll lead good, normal lives. Please Goliath, do not feel it as your fault._

Tell everyone that I love and appriciate them. I never regretted meeting any of you and wish I could have met you sooner. I am sorry if I ruined things with Demona, I know she was and will always be your first love.

Goliath felt a tear fall off his face. A small droplet of moisture struck the paper, leaving the ink he previously read smeared.

_Know this though: I never, ever regret marrying you. True I would have never in my wildest dreams thought of wedding a gargoyle, but you are so much more than any normal man could have ever brought me. You have been my rock, my strength, and my love. I love you with every ounce of my being. Goliath, I hope you know that. I know the end was terrible, all my emotions just overcame me._

He shuddered. "No Elisa, I cannot blame you. I…" He continued.

_My last words to you Goliath are this: live your life. Move on; cherish me in your heart and in your memories. But Goliath, find someone else too. You cannot live without love. Please, open your heart to another. I love you Big Guy._

With Open Arms and Heart, and With Love Beyond All,

Elisa Maza.

Goliath took the paper and folded it neatly. Tear streaks stained his face, and for a moment he felt like dying. Instead he stood, looked around the room. He soaked in the memories he had. All the good, the bad, the sad, every emotion and memory the room had to offer.

Then, silently, Goliath walked out. He glided to the top most tower, his normal roost, and perched himself in his spot. He could see the sun just barely making its daily trip over the horizon. He closed his eyes as the beams hit him, casting him in his stone form.

"Goliath," Elisa said, laying her head on his chest.

He smiled, stroking her raven tresses with a couple talons. "Yes Elisa-mine?" he asked.

She looked into his big eyes, those eyes that absorbed her, made her want to cry out to the world that she loved him, that he was hers, and she was his. "We'll always be together, right?" she asked, like a child asking about Heaven.

Goliath stroked her cheek. "Yes, Elisa-mine, we are one, now and forever."

She sighed. "I love you Goliath."

"And I love you, my Evening Star,' he whispered to her. 

_They say that when a lovebird dies, its mate just gives up living._


End file.
